A Man After Midnight
A Man After Midnight is the fourth case of Paradise City, the ninth case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background The Victim was a famous poker player named Paul Bullsworth, who is also known as "The Governor". Paul was found hung up to a chandelier at Robert Sharp's birthday party. The autopsy results proved that Paul bled out before getting hung up to the chandelier. The Killer turned out to be the Mistress Cassidy, or she calls herself "The Toolbox". She said that the murder was just a part of the game. She also mentioned that she was new to the SM Dungeon and she also murdered three people. So in the Additional Investigation the player and David investigated the crime scenes to find the missing bodies. Judge Kingston sentenced her to life imprisonment with no chance of parole because of the murders of four people in-total. Victim *'Paul "The Governor" Bullsworth' (Found hung up to a chandelier) Murder Weapon *'Crystal Sword' Killer *'Jill Cassidy' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect uses eggs. *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect uses eggs. *This suspect is diabetic. *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses eggs. *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses eggs. *This suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Apperarance *This suspect holds something made of horse hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses eggs. *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect is diabetic. *This suspect is athletic. Suspect's Apperarance *This suspect holds something made of horse hair. Killer's Profile *The Killer drinks whiskey. *The Killer uses eggs. *The Killer is diabetic. *The Killer is athletic. *The Killer holds something made of horse hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Reception Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Noose, Shattered Glass, Broken Pieces) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, KP: The Killer uses eggs.) *Examine Noose (Result: Unknown Molecule) *Examine Unknown Molecule (Result: Whiskey, KP: The Killer drinks whiskey.) *Examine Shattered Glass (Result: Champagne Glass) *Examine Champagne Glass (Result: Lip Prints) *Analyze Lip Prints (03.00.00, New Suspect: Alexandra Broke) *Ask Alexandra Broke about the murder. *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Room #1 Access Card, New Crime Scene: Penthouse Suit) *Investigate Penthouse Suit (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Last Will) *Analyze Last Will (09.00.00, New Suspect: John Bullsworth) *Question John Bullsworth about his deceased father's will. *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Adress, New Suspect: Tina Copperstone) *Question Tina Copperstone about her adress on the victim. *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Museum Main Hall (Clues: Rapier, Cutlass, Heartblade, Doggy Bag) *Examine Rapier (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Cutlass (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Heartblade (Result: DNA) *Analyze Blood Sample (03.00.00) *Analyze Skin Cells (06.00.00) *Examine DNA (Result: Matching DNA: A Gladiator lived in 1522) *Examine Doggy Bag (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (06.00.00, KP: The Killer is diabetic.) *Investigate Minibar (Clues: Locked Guitar Case, Box of Chocolates, Wallet, Purse) *Examine Box of Chocolates (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter (09.00.00, New Suspect: Carly Williams) *Examine Locked Guitar Case (Result: Open Guitar Case -> Crystal Sword) *Analyze Crystal Sword (09.00.00, Murder Weapon Found: Crystal Sword, KP: The Killer is athletic.) *Examine Wallet (Result: ID Card, New Suspect: Jill Cassidy) *Examine Purse (Result: Engraved Name) *Grill Tina Copperstone about seeing Paul. *Question Carly Williams about the box of chocolates you found. *Ask Jill Cassidy about her wallet found at Paul's place. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Gladiator's Exhibit (Clues: Credit Card, Scabbard) *Examine Credit Card (Result: Card's Number) *Analyze Card's Number (00.30.00) *Grill John Bullsworth about his credit card you found at the museum. *Examine Scabbard (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Matching Fingerprints: Jill Cassidy) *Question Jill Cassidy about the fingerprints you found on the scabbard. *Investigate Staircase (Clue: Crystal) *Examine Crystal (Result: Unknown Hair) *Analyze Unknown Hair (06.00.00, KP: The Killer holds something made of horse hair.) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= *Ask Jack Bullsworth about the Mistress' victims. *Investigate Penthouse Suit (Clue: Secret Door) *Examine Secret Door (Result: Mistress' Secret Dungeon -> Victim's Body, Reward: Burger) *Investigate Museum Main Hall (Prerequiste: Mistress' Secret Dungeon Explored, Clues: Victim's Body, Trapdoor, Reward: Gladiator's Helmet, Gladiator's Breastplate) *Examine Trapdoor (Result: Old Wine Cellar -> Victim's Body, Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Cryptic Words) *Analyze Cryptic Words (09.00.00) *Investigate Reception Room (Prerequiste: Cryptic Words Analyzed, Clue: Party Leftovers) *Examine Party Leftovers (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Threat Note) *Arrest Jack Bullsworth for keeping information from police. (Reward: 200XP) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases